Kingdom of Bolten
The Kingdom of Bolten is a small Kingdom located in the southern region of the Westros regions of Central Europe. The Kingdom of Bolten is controlled in its entirety by House Bolten, who use two loyal Houses in House Cole, and House Karstark to control the surrounding towns of the Bolten region. The Kingdom of Bolten is utterly dominated by the powerful House Bolten, but officially they are ruled in a triumverate of the three great Houses of Bolten. House Bolten controls the three Houses by making the heir to the throne of the other two houses forced to live in Dreadfort, where he is controlled by House Bolten. The Kingdom of Bolten was originally formed out of the Empire of Numeron city of Bolvia, and over time the Atlantians of the regions emmigrated away as Westros became a center of Gothic culture. With the Goths now the majority in the Bolten region the members of the influencial House Bolten transformed their personal estate into the current day city of Dreadfort and founded the Kingdom of Bolten. The Kingdom of Bolten would come to importance when during the middle of the Rise of Lucerne the Kingdom of Bolten begin to threaten the neutral but - aligned with the Kingdom of Lucerne - city of Koenisburg. These threats were taken very seriously by the Lucernians of whome sent massive numbers to Koenisburg in order to defend the city, and this has led to a build up on the two's borders. History Early History Empire of Numeron Main Article : Empire of Numeron Downfall of Numeron Main Article : Downfall of Numeron Rise of House Bolten Main Article : House Bolten With the Downfall of the Numeron passing by the next influencial moment for the region was the Great Migration of Germanic tribes fleeing the coming of Chaos. Due to this migration the once completely Atlantian people of the region were slowly outnumbered by Goths who swelled the regions numbers. In these coming Gothic families was the family that would come to be known as House Bolten, and at the time it was led by the first great member of the House in Jornin Bolten. Growth of Dreadfort Jornin Bolten saw that with the departing Atlantians the Goths were going to have a home of their own, and in this way he begin marshaling his personal thralls in his estate to build farms in the surrounding regions, and he offered goth families the chance to farm these lands the only cost being they swore loyalty to House Bolten. For poor goth families this offer was beyond great, and the region around his estate swelled with the coming families. With the farm land all taken he began inviting them to start businesses, and industry in the estate that he now renamed Dreadfort. In his 45 year life he would turn his small estate of only 120 people into a town of 1200 and a surounding farmland loyal to him of hundreds more. War of the Harp Main Article : The war of the Harp While travelling between Dreadfort, and Karhold Roose Bolten and his gaurds were stopped by a single man who stood in the road blocking their path. The gaurds threatened him with death, and he moved, but the disrespect was too much for Roose Bolten who bolted off his horse and ran at the man. As he was about to kill the man the mysterious man told him that if they went to Pontus then they would gain perhaps the most powerful object in the entire region called the "Harp". The Harp was a legendary item of unimagineable power which could if used by someone with enough Dragon's blood be used to litterly call dragons to its sound. Unfortunatly for House Bolten, and the Kingdom of Bolten they were not the only ones offered this deal as the mysterious man was a servent of Malekor, and was attempting to cause the destruction of Westros through the destruction of Pontus, which would weaken the entire region. Following his meeting with House Targaryan he used other servents to offer the same deal to the leadership of Harrenhall, Iron Islands, Kingdom of Bolten, and the Easterlings. With all these parties now obsessed with the hope of getting the "Harp" from Pontus the armies of these nations headed towards Pontus. Conflict with Lorderon 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Massacre at Green Creek Main Article : Battle of Green Creek : '' "The fool camped for an entire day on the words of a man he hated. He deserved what came on him that night."'' : -Jordin Bolten What Ramsey did not anticipate was the fact that the moment that Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister, Britt Lancave and Hedrik Clegane returned to Koenisburg they sent a raven to Jamie Lannister telling him to move against the Boltens. Ramsey had not realized that Jordin Bolten had joined his army but discovered his presence and begin to plot to kill Jordin. Before he could do this Ramsey was fed falce information by Jordin Bolten about a scouting party from Grandlen nearbye which caused Ramsey to camp for an entire day and gave Jamie Lannister enough time to catch Ramsey's force on the bed of the River Creek. Jamie Lannister and his three thousand cavalry would smash into the camp of Ramsey Bolten and in less then twenty minutes nearly the entire force was massacred. It was as everything was falling apart that Ramsey Bolten would switch clothes with his servent Reek of whom he would smash the face of beyond any recegnition so that he could not be found to be not him. When Jamie entered the tent of Ramsey attempting to kill Ramsey or take him prisoner he found nothing but the supposed Reek standing over the destroyed body of "Ramsey Bolten". In that moment Jamie went to kill Reek but was stopped by Jordin Bolten who said to let Reek go as he was nothing but a slave they had captured from the Greyjoy's years past. Trusting Jordin Jamie would let "Reek" go and thus Ramsey Bolten escape the battle and made his way back to the Dreadfort. Death of Roose Bolten Following his succesful trip to the Iron Islands and then Mordor Ramsey would return to the port of Dreadfort with the knowledge that he had won the power of two massive armies, and the survival of his rule might now be possible. Deciding that his father was no longer worthy of living he would brag nearly the last few days of the trip that he was going to murder his father, and since most of "Ramsey's Bastards" were loyal to Roose they would send a raven ahead of the ship which told Roose that Ramsey planned to kill him, and asking Roose what they should do. Realizing that he could easily stop the assasination he would instead send no word back, and ordered House Marsh and their vassals to not resist his landing. At this point with Ramsey entering the port, and along with his men making their way towards the Dreadfort it was Roose that begin to plot the final moments of what he knew to be his life. Roose firstly met with his kingsgard and one by one moved them away from him so that they would not die trying to protect him when Ramsey arrived. Three of the five kingsgard he placted this way by sending them southward to Castle Horgut where they would defend the castle alongside the commanders there. The other two in the form of Sandor Dregane, and Urren Sliten he would send to find Misha Bolten in order to get her out of the city. Wondering where they would go after that Roose told them that they were to go to Hayford and surrender themselves to the Lucernians, and from their swear oaths to Lucerne as protectors of Misha. It was around this point that Ramsey was within a few hours of the city, and thus Roose visited several nobles in the city, and commanded them to leave as well sending many on specific routes that would lead them to be captured by the Lucernian forces. In his final hours waiting for Roose to get to the city he would do these things before he finally sat alone in his throne room having dismissed all of his gaurds and sent away everyone loyal to him. The Act Ramsey entered the city to no celebration, and besides the opening of gates, and the stomping of his men beside him the entire city was filled with the sounds of nothing but fear and silence. Ramsey would enter the keep where he found all the gates, and doors ungarded and was in this moment discusted by what he believed was the complete failure in his father. Entering the throne room of his father he would confront him, and make it very clear from the first moment he entered that Roose was going to die. Roose begged him to make him understand why Domeric had to die, and that infuriated Ramsey who couldn't take that Domeric was till being mentioned while in his own mind he had just went on a trip that would save Bolten. Warning his father to stop speaking of Domeric unless he wished to die sooner, his father would move closer grap him by the shoulders and say that his time was over and now he was ready to see his true son again. Upon hearing that Ramsey would murder him, and so filled with rage was he that he obliterated much of his body leaving nothing but tattered remains. Ramsey from this point would crown himself and parade throughout the Dreadfort with his Bastards controlling the resistence that might have been created in the city. As this was going on Sandor Dregane, and Urren Sliten would be forced to hide as they had yet to find Misha Bolten, and because of this they were nearly caught by brigands now swarming to join Ramsey's court. Ramsey at this point attempted to find the Roose loyalists in the city, but discovered that the day he was arriving his father had sent away hundreds of nobles, while sending away his own kingsgard. Naming five of his bastards to the kingsgard he would return to the throne room, and begin ruling over the kingdom he had now stolen from his brother, and then his father. Goverment The Kingdom of Bolten is a hybrid Absolute Monarchy with its Monarchy officially a Triumvirate Republic of sorts with three noble houses technically gaining votes on the Council of Bolten, but as time has went by the votes of the different members of the Triumvirate have become so manipulated that the kingdom is now simply an absolute monarchy with a puppet Republic. The Triumverate The Kingdom of Bolten is utterly dominated by the powerful House Bolten, but officially they are ruled in a triumvirate of the three great Houses of Bolten. House Bolten controls the three Houses by making the heir to the throne of the other two houses forced to live in Dreadfort, where he is controlled by House Bolten. The other main reason for this control over the other two houses of the Triumvirate is that the voting system on the Triumvirate council is split between ten votes and House Bolten has six of the ten votes meaning that no coalition could ever be formed to out vote them. Provincial Grand Houses Standing beneath the Monarchy of the Triumverate stands the next level of power in the form of the Provincial Grand Houses of whom rule over large swathes of land and are the equivalent of Duke level houses. The Provincial Grand Houses are ruled independently by their leadership but due to the overarching realm laws of the Kingdom of Bolten being at a High Crown Authority level they are unable to pass their titles outside of the realm, as well their gender laws are controlled by the Triumvirate. Westros - Bolten - Kingdom of Bolten - Internal Politics.png|Provinces of the Kingdom of Bolten Realm Laws Demographics Ethnicity For most of the regions history this region was dominated by the Atlantians who came from the island of Atlantis, and during the entirety of The Empire of Numeron they were the vast majority of the population. During the events of the Great Migration the region became dominated by the now majority group in the Goths. Religion The Goths of Bolten are followers of the Dragon, but the leadership of Bolten and especially House Bolten are extremely secular in their views, and for them religion is not only not important but it is distracting. Population Population Centers Culture Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Gothic Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms in Westros Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdom of Bolten